masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silicoid/Master of Orion I
The Silicoids are a race of rock-beings. They are immune to the effects of waste and can land on star systems with any type of environment. Silicoids do not benefit from fertile or gaia environments. Due to their crystalline nature, Silicoid populations grow at only half the rate of other races. Even though the Silicoids already possess many of the planetology tech advantages, Silicoid players cannot ignore planetology altogether. Planetology is necessary to expand the size of planets, and the additional production bonus is always importantMaster of Orion I instruction manual.. Racial Tendencies Xenophobic Expansionists Xenophobic leaders hate everyone, halving the effects of positive diplomacy and doubling the diplomatic effects of hostile actions. Expansionists are primarily interested in expanding territory. They will spend considerable resources on developing propulsion and planetology technology. Furthermore, expansionists are more likely to send out transports to colonize new worlds. Strategy in Master of Orion.]]The Silicoids are considered to be one of the average races of MOO1. Silicoids can colonise any kind of planet with a standard colony base, which allows them to acquire planets that are not available to other races from the beginning of the game. Silicoids don't require to spend production in cleaning up their planets. SIlicoids grow rate is as if the planet was hostile even when it is not, which normally translates in half the population grow rate compared to other races, in average. Silicoids are rated Good in Computers and Poor in all other tech areas. Silicoids tech choice sounds bad at first glance, but they don't require to research controlled environment techs, waste reduction techs or echo restoration techs, cutting significantly the amount of techs to be researched. SIlicoids have Relaxed relations with Humans, Meklars and Klackons, and Unease relations with Darloks. Winning with Silicoids is normally achieved by expanding aggressively in the early game. The main target should be the non-hostile planets, as they are the more likely to be colonised by other races in the early game. When all the habitable planets are taken, colonisation of the hostile planets should continue, taking less hostile planets first if possible. Rich and Ultra Rich planets are especially attractive to pump money into the reserve to stand all the other planets quickly. For Silicoids time is a problem, the longer the game runs the more they lose their advantage over the other races. Grabbing as many planets as possible to build an early lead is the only way to succeed. The diplomatic front might be impacted due to the aggressive expansion, so signing trade agreements and non aggression pacts to build up relations its always a good idea. With Silicoids, growing population via the Echo slider is the only way to keep planets with enough population to work the factories, cloning techs are especially useful for a Silicoid player and if available must be highly prioritised. Computer tech for spying can also help to fill the multiple gaps in the Silicoid tech tree. Playing with Silicoids really feels like playing a different game compared to playing with the other races, and mastering them is a challenge on its own. References Category:MoO I Races